237
Sheriff Patterson investigates the disappearance of Maggie, while Dr. Woodard worries that she may now be dead. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The mysterious disappearance of a girl has baffled everyone at Collinwood, and those who are close to it. The girl, seemingly dead, has left no trace. A desperate search is underway to find her before a horrible fate destroys her forever. Morning at Collinwood; Jason descends the great staircase and overhears Victoria on the telephone talking to Sam, whom she promises to help in the search for Maggie. Jason inquires as to what the fuss is all about, and Victoria explains about Maggie's disappearance. Act I Burke and Sheriff Patterson arrive; the Sheriff has some questions for Victoria and insists to an anxious-to-leave Jason that he join them in the drawing room. Burke, who has only had about two hours of sleep, is visibly tired after having helped search all night. The Sheriff has no leads and concludes that Maggie either got out the hospital herself or was taken out by someone. Even the search dogs were of no help, with some of them wandering in circles while others were trembling with fear. Victoria explains the phone call she received, and the Sheriff learns that she saw Willie only moments before. The Sheriff plans to have a talk with Willie, causing an expression of worry to shadow Jason's features. Act II Jason escorts the Sheriff to the door and tries to play down any involvement Willie might or might not have in Maggie's disappearance. The Sheriff brings up Willie's police record, which Jason says was a "misunderstanding." McGuire claims to have no information concerning the case; the Sheriff heads to the Old House. Meanwhile, Burke comforts Victoria and the pair decide to go and have a talk with Dr. Woodard. At the Old House, the Sheriff finds the door open and steps inside. Willie comes downstairs and is startled by the Sheriff. Act III Willie learns that the Sheriff has come to question him about Maggie's disappearance. Willie claims to have been in Bangor last night and that Barnabas can vouch for him. The Sheriff inquires about the first incident of Maggie's vanishing, pressing Willie for answers. But Willie sticks by his story. The Sheriff, however, leaves Willie with a warning and threatens to book him for murder if Maggie turns up dead. At the Collinsport Hospital, Burke and Victoria talk about Maggie's condition before her disappearance with Dr. Woodard. Act IV Woodard explains that Maggie most likely went into shock, then a catatonic seizure which resulted in the nurse believing her to be dead. He is still waiting on the test results from Maggie's blood work. Victoria reminds Woodard of Willie's condition and its similarity to Maggie's. He decides to have another look at Willie, but admits to being baffled by the puncture wounds on Maggie's throat. Back at the Old House, Willie is repairing a table when he is startled by a knock at the door. It's Jason, who pushes his way inside and demands to know what Willie told Sheriff Patterson. He doesn't want anyone looking closely at him and he orders Willie to quit working for Barnabas and leave town. Even as Willie refuses, Jason threatens him. But Willie raises a hammer and tells McGuire to leave and to never come back. Jason laughs in his face and smacks Willie to the floor. He begins to beat Willie, then gives him an ultimatum: either he leaves Collinsport or Jason will kill him. As McGuire departs through the woods, the sound of howling wolves surround him. Memorable quotes Jason (asking Willie about Barnabas's whereabouts): "Where's His Nibs?" Nibs" is a Britishism, referring to a bossy or demanding person. Dramatis personae * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Dana Elcar as George Patterson * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Willie's cuts and bruises from the beating he sustained at Barnabas' hand have healed. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Maggie disappeared from hospital, (i.e. in the early hours of this same day). Bloopers and continuity errors * After Sheriff Patterson is done questioning Willie at the Old House and makes for the door, on the way out he bumps the edge of the candelabra Willie is attending to with an audible clunking noise, which causes the top part of the fixture to wobble sharply as the Sheriff lingers to leave Willie with some parting words. * Sheriff Patterson also fumbles closing the door as he leaves Collinwood earlier in the episode. * There's a strange sound at the end when Jason hears the dogs howling in the woods, as if there's a glitch in the tape or they stopped and started at another point in the tape. Also, when the sound recovers, you can hear recording scratches and hisses (I heard this on a previous episode as well). External links Dark Shadows - Episode 237 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 237 - Cold Case0237